Heretofore, a plurality of cells transmit the same multicast/broadcast data to a plurality of terminals in downlink (or forward link) and each cell transmits unicast data to a designated terminal.
By effectively designing a receiver, the terminal can get higher receiving power and higher multi-cell diversity gain by combining and demodulating the same data from the plurality of cells. When receiving the multicast/broadcast data and the unicast data simultaneously, the terminal should be able to distinguish each data.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a method for effectively multiplexing the multicast/broadcast data and unicast data to minimize the waste of the frequency-time resources, and a method for mapping pilot/data to maximize multi-cell diversity gain.